


Moonlit Secrets

by ChaosandDancingStars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Lokane from Thor's perspective, Loki Redemption, Post-Thor 2, hey a girl can dream, probably won't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosandDancingStars/pseuds/ChaosandDancingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could occur after "Thor 2." The moonlight can reveal what is hidden in the dark. Thor is about to learn the truth about Jane and Loki's new "friendship" during the celebration of their victory. Lokane, Thor P.O.V. My first Lokane fic, reviews welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Lokane fic. Not really sure if it is any good, but figured I'd post it. I've had this idea running about in my head for a while, where Jane and Loki end up falling in love during the events of Thor 2. This takes place immediately afterward, with Jane and Loki having hidden their blossoming relationship. I put it from Thor's point of view, though, since I feel like it would be interesting to see Lokane from his view. I made him rather accepting of it though; I didn't really want to write a big confrontation just yet. Also this was written before the "Thor 2" trailer came out, so there may be some discrepancies, particularly with the timeline.
> 
> Please review and let me know if it is any good. :)- Kay xoxo

Thor extricated himself from the festivities, intent on finding Jane. The mortal woman had been allowed on Asgard for the celebration, in honor of her role in defeating The Dark Elves. Jane had been in awe of everything during her tour of the realm, though her attention stayed rapt upon Loki as he commentated. Probably soaking up as much of the knowledge as she could, Thor chuckled to himself. Jane was ever the curious mortal.

The God of Thunder looked all around the throne room, accepting the praise of his people as he searched. Jane was nowhere to be found. Now that he thought about it, Loki was also missing from the party. Instantly the blonde immortal stiffened. As much as Jane and Loki had appeared to become close during their journey, Thor could still hear the echoes of Loki's threatening words towards Jane.

" _Maybe I'll pay her a visit myself."_

Thor broke free of the throne room, intending to go onto the balcony. Perhaps he could find Jane and Loki from there. If not, then he would go to Heimdall.

Upon reaching the balcony, however, it became clear that Heimdall's services would not be necessary. Jane and Loki were standing side by side, clearly deep in discussion about something. The moonlight shined down lightly upon the pair, revealing just how very little space there was between them. Thor stepped back beside the doors, unsure if his presence was needed or if he was interrupting something.

Suddenly Loki seemed to snarl at Jane, causing Thor's hands to clench. The God of Mischief turned away from Jane and took a step. Jane lurched forward, grabbing onto Loki's arm, her eyes seeming to plead with him.

He turned back to the caramel-haired mortal and his face seemed to soften. He placed his free hand gently upon her cheek, murmuring something. She replied just as softly, mirroring Loki's movement. The two smiled at each other before moving into each other.

Thor stiffened, knowing what was to come and yet he couldn't stop it. It was as if he was frozen, rooted the spot, unable to look away as his adopted brother and the woman he had grown to care for met in a slow and gentle kiss. Their bodies pressed closely together as Loki's arms moved to rest about and Jane's locked about his neck.

Thor didn't understand. When did this happen? He had thought Jane had feelings for him. They had only shared one kiss, but he had thought that it had meant that they were going to begin courting. Granted, Jane had said she wanted to start over when he had appeared to her again, this time with Loki, but…. He'd had no indication that her affections had been snared by Loki.

Although perhaps he should have, Thor realized looking back. Though they'd had a bit of a rocky start, Loki and Jane had quickly grown close. Their conversations, or at least the ones he'd been privy to, had been more of a sharing of knowledge, from one intellectual to another. Jane shared her theories with Loki and the dark-haired frost giant had helped fill in the holes and told her about his experience with worm holes. Thor had merely thought they were becoming good friends, not… not this. Not lovers.

The signs had all been there, however. They had spent more time together than Thor himself had with the physicist. They seemed to be able to speak without words and they had been exchanging secret smiles frequently. There had even been one morning when he had awoken to see Jane and Loki pressed together in sleep. But at the time, he had merely assumed it was an accident, something that had happened during the night. Now he was sure that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, moving together as soon as the rest of the party had fallen into dreams.

As hurt as Thor was by this revelation, he couldn't find it within himself to confront them. The couple parted with smiles on their lips, their foreheads resting together as they stared into each other's eyes. He couldn't deny it, they truly were perfect for each other. Both quiet, both constantly hungering for knowledge. Loki seemed to bring out a sort of playfulness in the studious Jane, and she seemed to tame Loki's hunger for vengeance. Thor couldn't interfere; they both deserved the happiness that they had seemed to have found with each other.

The God of Thunder backed away, returning to the celebration. He would leave them in peace. But if Loki ever hurt Jane Foster, Thor would have something to say about it, brother or not.


End file.
